Be Mine
by KaiaRay
Summary: AN: This is an au Emma and Graham story. Henry came to Boston looking for his birth mother, but there is no curse and Storybrooke is a normal small town. Emma stayed in Storybrooke for Henry and became a deputy and friends with Graham. This is a Gremma Valentine's day fic, because there aren't any. It's a one shot, with possible one shot additions later on.


**Be Mine**

**AN: This is an au Emma and Graham story. Henry came to Boston looking for his birth mother, but there is no curse and Storybrooke is a normal small town. Emma stayed in Storybrooke for Henry and became a deputy and friends with Graham. This is a Gremma Valentine's day fic, because there aren't any. It's a one shot with possible one shot additions later on****!**

**This chapter is named after David Gray's song "Be Mine". It's dedicated to my friend Regina, who recently lost her father. I hope this story can make you smile for a few minutes!**

Valentine's Day was Emma Swan's most hated holiday. The premise of celebrating love with stupid cards, candy and gifts was completely asinine. She walked into Granny's to see Henry waiting for her in their normal both, "Hey kid." She smiled, sitting down in the both across from him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Emma." He beamed at her, pushing a pink envelope across the table at her. The excitement in his eyes, made Emma start to reconsider her stance on Valentine's Day.

"Thank you. I'll buy you breakfast, my treat." Emma couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't have a card for him and hid a frown.

"I'll just take a hot coco to go." Henry replied, looking down at his watch. "I'm meeting Grace on the playground to give her the Valentine's gift I got her."

"Happy Valentine's Day! What can I get you two?" She grinned, holding up her notepad.

"We'll take two hot chocolates with cinnamon." Emma ordered for them, not wanting to stay if Henry wasn't.

"Coming right up!" She exclaimed, walking away to put in their order.

"What did you get her?" Emma asked Henry, leaning over the table. She was so happy that Henry had found her in Boston, wanting her to be a part of his life. At first she had been hesitant to stay at first, but Henry quickly wormed his way into her heart. She decided to call Storybrooke home and put down roots for the first time in her life.

"I got her a star necklace." He grinned, "Graham helped me go shopping for it." He told her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Emma asked surprised, because much like herself, he didn't care for Valentine's Day. Graham had given her a job, welcoming her into the small town when most people besides Mary Margaret and Ruby excluded her.

"Yup, I came to ask your advice but you were out patrolling, so I asked Graham. He even went shopping with me." Henry explained, as Ruby approached the table with their drinks. "Got to go! I'll see you tomorrow night." He exclaimed, giving Emma a hug, then running out with his covered hot chocolate.

"Do you have big plans tonight?" She grinned, handing her the hot chocolate.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Valentine's Day is a load of crap. The only valentine that I want is Henry, so I'm good. Do you have any plans?" She asked, getting up out of the booth.

"I've got a very hot date with Victor." Ruby grinned, her blue eyes lighting up with mischief. "He won't tell me where he's taking me."

"You are going out with Dr. Whale? What happened to your huge crush on Graham?" Emma asked. Ever since Emma had come into town Ruby had been crushing hard for Graham, much like every other single women in town. Emma couldn't blame them, the man was handsome, smart, sweet, funny and sexy as hell, but she was done with dating and love.

"I've moved on to a Doctor." Ruby grinned at her, before seriousness filled her eyes. "My crush on him, much like almost every other women here in town, is hopeless." Ruby shook her head, watching Emma's brow furrow, "Graham was all work and no play _until you_ came into town. He never really smiled or looked happy _until you_. I've always hoped that he look at me the way, he looks at _you_. The man is crazy about you. You're crazy, if you don't go for it." Ruby finished walking away.

Emma left Granny's with her coco, heading to the Sheriff's station. Ruby's words kept echoing her in her head, making her think back to the night, that they almost kissed at his place.

**Flashback**

"Seriously?" Emma asked, throwing up her hands in the air, shaking her head. "You must be cheating!" She walked over to the dartboard in Graham's apartment, examining the back of it.

"Someone is a sore loser, Swan." Graham laughed, getting a glare from his deputy, as he took a drink of his beer.

"No, it's just no person is that good at darts!" Emma threw up her hands up, walking towards him, stopping right in front of him.

"I warned you that I never miss." He smirked, amusement in his eyes, and then seriousness filled them. His sat his beer down on the table next to them, staring down at her.

Emma's heart began to race, watching his eyes flickering back and forth from her eyes to lips. She swallowed hard, letting her eyes move down to look at his lips. Graham leaned in closer, slowly putting his hands on her cheeks. Their eyes were now locked on each other, as they moved in closer to each other, both breathing heavy. Emma's eye fluttered shut, when Graham's lips were almost on hers, but the loud ringing of Graham's cell phone broke them apart.

Graham shot her an apologetic look, "Sheriff Graham" He answered his phone, listening with a frown on his face. "Okay, we'll be right there." He let out a sigh hanging up the phone. "Leroy drank too much. He is causing a scene at Granny's."

"Let's go, get him." She said starting to towards the door, but Graham stopped her taking her arm.

"Emma, I "He started to explain but she cut him off.

"Graham, what almost happened is a mistake and it can't happen ever again. I came here to be with my son and that's it. We are friends and coworkers, that's it. Let's go get Leroy." She told him, walking away from him.

**End of flashback**

Emma walked into the station quietly, when she heard Graham's voice. "I told you that I'm not interested Regina. There is_ nothing_ between us, and there _never_ _will_ _be_." He stressed, anger and irritation clear in his voice. "You need to stop hitting on me. Nothing will _ever_ happen between us."

Regina's laughter echoed through the station, "I can tell you another thing that's never going to happen is you and Emma. She's too hard and broken to let anyone in, even you. It's only a matter of time before she runs, breaking my son's heart and yours. But I'll be here to help you pick up the pieces for both of you."

"You're wrong about Emma." Graham's voice rang out steady and sure, a small crossed Emma's lips at hearing this. "I would never turn to you, even if you were right, but you're not." He stressed.

"I'll be here waiting, when you realize that I'm right." Regina sneered, as Emma walked into the main room of the station.

"Good morning Graham." Emma called out to him smiling, seeing panic briefly flash in his eyes, and knowing he was worried she heard them. "Hello Madam Mayor." Her smile disappeared at her getting.

"Deputy Swan." She huffed, turning to look back at Graham. "I'm always right, remember that." Regina added, before leaving the station.

"Good morning Emma, I wasn't sure if you had breakfast, so I brought doughnuts." Graham smiled, reaching down on the desk holding up a box of doughnuts. "There are a few bear claws, I brought just for you." He opened the box raising a brow at her.

Emma took a few steps towards him, an unreadable expression on his face, "This isn't a Valentine's Day gift, is it?" She asked.

"No, it's a friendly gesture for my friend and coworker. Valentine's Day is a ridiculous holiday set up by card, chocolate and jewelry companies." He frowned, starting to close the box, but Emma stopped him.

"Henry is telling me a different tale. He said you helped him pick out a Valentine's Day for Grace." Emma said reaching in the box grabbing a bear claw, as Graham shrugged.

"He was really nervous and needed some help. Henry's an amazing kid, and I friend of mine. I'm not an expert on anything romantic, but I'm pretty good at giving gifts." Graham said grabbing a doughnut out of the box, sitting the box down on the desk.

A small smile tugged on Emma's lips, her green eyes full of wonder and nervous, sitting the bear claw down on the desk.

"What?" He asked, in a soft voice, as she taking two steps closing the gap between them. She took the doughnut out of his hand, throwing it on the desk.

She looked down on his lips, moving in closer to him, as Graham leaned in closer to her. Their lips brushing against each other's gently. Emma put her hands on his chest, moving them up to in circle his neck, feeling his hands tentatively move around her waist.

Graham felt Emma's arms pulling him closer to her, his arms pulling her tightly to him, his lips kissing her with a passionate softness. He felt her pulling away, disappointment running through him, at the loss of her lips on his.

He dreamed of kissing Emma Swan, ever since the moment he met her. He could tell that she had a hard life, by the shell around her and knew she was an orphan like him. She was his co-worker and best friend, and he had fallen in love with her. He had never loved anyone or been in love with someone, but he knew without a doubt he loved Emma Swan.

When he opened his eyes, inside of seeing a look of regret and fear, he only saw happiness and nervousness in her green eyes. Emma smiled at him, and then said, "I'm starting to reconsider this whole aversion to Valentine's Day. Would you be my date tonight?" She asked him.

Graham grinned, "Are you asking me to be your valentine or for a date, Emma Swan?" He asked, resting his forehead against her, his whole body tingling with excitement and happiness. The past six months he had dreamed about this happening, not sure if it ever would.

"I'm asking you to be mine, but not just today. I'm also asking you on a date. So what do you say?" She smiled, biting her lip, nervous he might say no. Everyone in Emma's life that she had ever counted on left her, but she was going to take Mary Margaret and Ruby's advice and take a leap of faith.

"What took you so long?" Graham asked, before pulling her into a passionate kiss, as his hands found his way into her hair. Emma's fingers clung to his vest, moaning softly into the kiss, never wanting this moment to end.

**Valentine's Day morning –One year later**

Graham whistled walking into Granny's, "Happy Valentine's Day Ruby!" He exclaimed a huge grin on his face, making Ruby laugh.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sheriff. I'm guessing you and Emma are having a great Valentine's Day. "She chuckled, looking around. "Where is your Valentine?"

"She went to pick up Henry for breakfast with us before school from Regina's. We celebrated Valentine's Day last night, since it's our night with Henry." He beamed, as Ruby raised a brow at him with suspicion in her eyes. "What?" He asked her.

"Something is up, something big, not just you getting laid on Valentine's Day." Ruby replied, tapping her finger against her lips, staring at him.

"Can't a guy just be happy?" He asked, walking over sitting down in a booth. "Do you and Victor have any plans?" He changed the subject.

"Yup, he's not on call tonight, so we are drinking champagne and spending the night in bed." She grinned at him, hearing the bell of the front door, turning to see Emma and an ecstatic Henry jumping with joy. "Oh, something is definitely up." She whispered, as Henry ran over to the booth, throwing himself at Graham.

"I can't believe it! This is the best day EVER!" Henry exclaimed, giving Graham a bear hug, as Graham laughed hugging them back.

"I know." Graham agreed, looked over at Emma smiling.

"Two coffee's for you and a hot chocolate?" Ruby asked, looking at Emma, then down to her ring finger but there wasn't a ring on it.

"No, two hot chocolates with cinnamon and one coffee, please." Emma smiled, catching Ruby staring at her ring finger, and then she sat down in the booth.

Ruby poured the cup of coffee, and then made the two hot chocolates with cinnamon. She wondered what was going on with Graham and Emma, they were already living together, and they didn't look like they were engaged. "Here you go!" Ruby smiled, handing Emma the coffee and placing the two cups of coco in front of Henry and Graham. "Can I get ya?" She asked, pulling out her pen and pad of paper.

"I'll just have some toast." Emma said, as Graham pushed his coco towards her, and she pushed the coffee in front of him.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Henry exclaimed grinning, unable to keep in the news a secret any longer.

"I knew it!" Ruby gasp out, looking down at Emma, Henry and Graham grinning "Congratulations!" She told all of them, leaning down to hug Emma. "I'm so happy for you!"

"How did you know, Ruby?" Emma laughed, hugging her friend. Ruby pulled away raising a brow, looking over at Graham.

"What?" He asked, a huge grin on his lips, and his whole face lit up with happiness.

"He hasn't stopped smiling, since I told him this morning. Everyone's going to know before lunch." Emma shook her head, "He would shout it from the rooftops, if I'd let him."

"Can I shout it out to everyone at Granny's?" He asked, hopefully leaning over the table, smiling at her. She leaned in nodding at him, and then he kissed her quickly pulling away quickly.

"Do you what to do it together?" Graham asked, looking over at Henry, who nodded, barely able to contain himself. "On the count of three. One…two..three." He counted out exclaiming, "I'm going to be a father!" loudly.

Henry called out that he was going to be a big brother in unison with him, and the restaurant began to applaud in loudly walking over to them to congratulate them.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the Valentine's Day Gremma fluff!


End file.
